


Agua Marfil

by Ondine47



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/M, como todo lo que escribo en mi triste y horrible vida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ondine47/pseuds/Ondine47
Summary: « Ambos eran etéreos, entes cuyo destino no era más que proteger y señalar.Sin embargo, había algo en su esencia que lo llamaba; lo inspiraba a buscarla y mantenerse a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, aún cuando tenía en claro que el futuro con ella no podía ser más que una fantasía.Una en la que amaba refugiarse. »
Relationships: Janna/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Kudos: 1





	Agua Marfil

Los pasos del espadachín eran delicados y silenciosos, sintiendo la brisa de aire volverse cada vez un poco más intensa según sus pasos avanzaban hasta el lago. El camino había sido difícil, no cualquiera tenía la capacidad de alcanzar la cima de aquella montaña, la cual tal era su tamaño que podía tocar los cielos; para luego descender a un místico terreno, donde por más que bajara, continuaba en los cielos. Una tierra mágica, lo suficiente como para ser digna de esconder en sus rincones a la Espada Sagrada.   
Al tratarse de un Espíritu, el recorrido para Yasuo era menos dificultoso que el de cualquier humano vivo, prácticamente un paseo. Pero, a pesar de la maravillosa flora que se encontraba a su al rededor, él prefería apresurar el encuentro con aquella que iluminaba su corazón aún en la más difícil de las tribulaciones. Quizá fue por ello que recordaba la senda hacia aquél lago prácticamente como a sí mismo, llegando hasta este incluso antes de lo que esperaba, diose cuenta de que había cometido el error de llegar a ella con las manos vacías. Girando su cabeza y observando a los alrededores, se encontró con un árbol de cerezo; hallando en este una flor que se veía especialmente más llamativa que las demás. Era hermosa, tal cómo ella; así que desenvainando su espada utilizó el arma para bajarla del árbol en un movimiento hábil que no le tomó más que unos momentos.  
Cuando tuvo la susodicha flor en su poder, volvió a guardar la espada y miró la planta y al lago por unos instantes, suspirando, tratando así también de bajar un poco la intensidad de los nervios que tanto lo consumían. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, el tener que escapar de sus deberes como Espíritu del Heroísmo no era algo muy fácil de lograr, más siempre encontraba una manera de volver hasta ella.  
Agachándose, se sentó al borde del estanque. Veía algunos peces nadar en este, alejándose del lugar donde él se había acomodado, incluso más en el momento que dejó la flor recién recogida sobre el agua; permitiendo que una brisa suave la moviera hacia el centro del lago. Él la miró atento, como esperando que algo sucediera, más sólo se detuvo y permaneció quieta por varios momentos. Yasuo entonces relajó los hombros, y prestó más atención al agua silenciosa.  
—¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímida? —soltó luego de un rato, y sintió otra brisa colarse entre sus prendas y elevar su cabello albino.  
Entonces, unos ojos salieron del agua y se asomaron sobre esta para observarlo. Verdes. Un verde tan intenso como la vida que residía allí, los cuales traían con ellos una curiosidad inmensa que no pasó desapercibida en ningún momento para el hombre, quien apenas los notó les sonrió.  
—¿Viste lo que dejé para ti?  
La intensa mirada del Espíritu del Lago se enfocó ahora en la flor de cerezo que flotaba a poco menos de medio metro de ella. Levantándose sobre el agua hasta el pecho, estiró un brazo y la tomó para analizarla con más cuidado. Era muy hermosa, solía ver ese tipo de planta crecer a las orillas del agua, pero esta era la primera vez que podía tocar una, pues su deber de permanecer como una quieta en lo profundo del agua le impedía salir simplemente cuando así lo quisiese. La percibió suave, y al acercarla a su nariz, también notó que tenía un aroma de lo más dulce; distinto a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido antes.  
—Gracias. —su tono, delicado como la más suave de las ventiscas, llegó a los oídos del hombre como una bendición. Sin duda alguna, con tan sólo verla encontraba una paz que no había experimentado jamás.  
La vió volver a adentrarse al agua, esta vez con la flor con ella, a lo que él se apresuró a preparar el agua caliente para beber té a su compañía. Siempre junto al lago.  
Nuevamente emergió, ahora más rápidamente y salpicando un poco, más a Yasuo no le molestó en lo absoluto, es más; sintió dicha al poder verla hacer tal cosa. Sus prendas, húmedas más no empapadas, se pegaban a su cuerpo a la par que una fuerte brisa de viento volvía a pasar por allí y se encargaba de elevar sus oscuros cabellos; teniéndolos elevados por un buen rato. Su misma existencia era una obra más que maravillosa, una la cual estaba ansioso por ver.  
Descendiendo, mantuvo el agua hasta sus rodillas, para luego permitir que el viento la guiase hasta detenerse exactamente frente a frente al otro espíritu. Entonces apoyó sus pálidas manos en la tierra, cerca a él; abrió los ojos, y la brillante mirada jade de la mujer se halló con los color cielo ajenos.  
—¿Ya terminaste? —le preguntó él, aguantando una pequeña risa. Sí que había sido una presentación exagerada, ella le devolvió el gesto.  
—Sabes que no tengo muchos para presentarme ante ellos. Ningún mortal ha llegado hasta mí en... —se detuvo un segundo, sintiendo sus cabellos oscuros bajar hasta su espalda según la brisa se calmaba— Bueno, nunca.  
A diferencia de Yasuo, quien podía pasear prácticamente de forma libre por el Reino Espiritual, ella se mantenía todo el tiempo oculta de la vista humana o espiritual; en un sitio que no era del todo terrestre ni incorpóreo. Estaba sola, total y absolutamente condenada a ser sólo ella. Pero no le molestaba, después de todo era parte de su único propósito de proteger la Espada Sagrada, contenedora del poder del antiguo Rey Dragón, y capaz de conceder la vida eterna. Era su destino, jamás se le había ocurrido siquiera abandonar el agua.  
Al menos, hasta que un día diferente a cualquier otro, las lágrimas del espadachín salpicaron al lago. Ella, percibiéndolo al instante, le observó primero desde lo profundo, alejada. Aquella fue la primera vez que alguien se acercó, al tratarse de un Espíritu supo que no había qué temer, su existencia aún no concluiría. Más no fue sino hasta que tomó el valor suficiente para salir de su escondite y mostrarse ante él, que un nuevo sentimiento fue sembrado en su ser. Algo jamás experimentado, algo prácticamente imposible para dos entes tan atípicos entre sí.  
Pero ahí estaban ahora. En uno de sus tantos encuentros, amándose a través de las palabras.  
—Te extrañé mucho. —susurró la mujer, acercando con confianza sus brazos hasta el cuello del albino, abrazándolo.   
—Digo lo mismo —correspondiendo, sujetó con cuidado su cintura; diminuta entre sus manos—, no hubo un sólo día en que no pensara en ti.  
—¿Volviste a ver algún Alma Errante?  
Siempre que la visitaba le contaba sus aventuras en el Reino Espiritual, las cuales Janna atesoraba y recordaba cada vez que el Espadachín llegaba a su mente. Adoraba poder oírle hablar de todo aquello que ella jamás lograría experimentar.  
—No, por ahora. No es algo muy común de encontrar.  
—Pero dijiste que hacía poco habías hallado una.  
—Sí, una en un millón. —la acercó, y una de sus manos alcanzaron la mejilla de la mujer— Como tú.  
La pelinegra rió. Música para los oídos del espadachín. Incluso mejor que cualquier otra melodía que él mismo hubiese podido concretar con su flauta.  
Continuaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, pues algo tan simple para otras parejas como lo era el tacto; para ellos significaba demasiado. Al tener tan pocas oportunidades de estar juntos, cuando se veían las aprovechaban al máximo para demostrar de todas las maneras posibles el aprecio y afecto inmenso que se profesaban el uno por el otro.  
Aquella tarde, se llenaron de caricias y besos delicados; prometiendo que la próxima, los duplicarían. Se despidieron con una mano en el corazón, dolorosamente, y aunque Janna hubiese deseado con todo su ser poder aunque sea acompañarlo hasta los pies de la montaña, tuvo que permanecer en su sitio. Siempre junto al lago.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ 🌪️ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Aunque muy de vez en cuando, Lilia aún podía percibir los sueños de los demás. Sólo cuando estos eran muy poderosos, cuando expresaban demasiados sentimientos. ¿Y qué más fuerte que el sueño de un Espíritu?  
Si bien dormir no era una necesidad para ellos, Yasuo lograba consumir sus penas con aquello. Era la única manera que encontraba de esconder el dolor, desde que la música dejó de ser suficiente. Y desde que se agudizó con el peso de la ausencia de dos personas, a diferencia de una.  
Y, de vez en cuando, soñaba.  
Estas fantasías golpeaban el pecho de Lilia, quien las presenciaba inevitablemente y casi sentía por un instante los mismos pesares que él; incluso cuando la imagen era distorsionada y encontrarle el sentido aquellos se percibía de forma prácticamente imposible.  
Pero la de hoy fue particularmente gráfica.  
Vio un lago. El tono de su agua era de un azul particularmente profundo, juraría que había algo luminoso que se ocultaba en lo profundo de este. No pasó demasiado tiempo, para que la voz de una mujer interrumpiera el silencio pesado del lugar.  
"¿Dónde estás?"  
Se oyó ahogada, como si estuviera lejos. Pero por más que miraba a los al rededores, Lilia no conseguía encontrarla.  
"Aquí, mi amor." De un momento para el otro, el Espíritu de la Valentía apareció "Siempre junto al lago."  
Del agua emergió lenta y no completamente la dueña de aquella voz, pero se veía distorsionada. Su rostro era borroso y lo único completamente reconocible era lo largo de su cabello y su figura, la cual fue sujetada con fuerza por los brazos del albino, quien la levantó y la quitó por completo del agua. La sostuvo, abrazándola por un largo rato. Como si no quisiese que huyese de ninguna forma. Incluso podía llegar a verse dolorosa la manera en que apretaba el delgado cuerpo de la mujer. Lilia reconoció el guiño de esa actitud al instante; era egoísmo. Y Yasuo lo tenía claro.  
"J-..." el nombre de la mujer se distorsionó, al igual que su rostro "Eres mi valentía, la razón por la cual sigo anhelando no desaparecer. Sin tí el viento me abandonaría, estaría sólo y mi corazón se derretiría de tristezas y angustias sin fin."   
La bajó, más no al agua. Al suelo. Las piernas le temblaron, y el hombre la sujetó de los brazos con fuerza excesiva.  
"Anhelo que estés a mi lado hasta el más mínimo de los instantes, no soporto dejarte sola esperando tu ruina; sabiendo que podrías venir conmigo y pasar juntos el resto de la eternidad."  
Ella hacía un silencio sagrado, y cuando quiso voltear su rostro en dirección al lago: Yasuo lo tomó con una de sus manos e hizo que volviera a mirarle.  
"Te lo ruego, no ha habido nada ni nadie que haya necesitado con tanto vigor estando en vida ni en muerte, como te necesito a tí."  
Lilia ladeó la cabeza, y encontró en el confuso rostro de la dama algo parecido a una lágrima roja que descendía por su rostro. Un color carmesí intenso que corrompía totalmente la tranquilidad de su semblante, y acompañada de esta, el ambiente en el que se encontraban comenzó a oscurecerse con misma lentitud en que una ráfaga hacía descender una hoja desde la copa de un árbol.  
Esta vez, Yasuo le sujetó las manos con cuidado. Eran diminutas entre las suyas, quizás demasiado. Tirando de ella, comenzaron a correr en contra de la tormenta; dejando el Lago Sagrado a sus espaldas. Se notaba que del rostro de la mujer caían otras lágrimas; y que su cuerpo etéreo parecía perder su poder con cada paso que se alejaba. Pero él no lo veía, solo permanecía atento hacia adelante y en no soltarla. El lugar se volvía cada vez más sombrío con los segundos; los cuales, pesados, se disfrazaban de inmensos instantes que le pesaban el pecho al peliblanco.   
En un momento, ella volteó al lago y Yasuo no pudo evitar gritarle. Entonces; la tormenta paró en seco y ambos cayeron al suelo. La diferencia fue que el único que se recompuso de forma inmediata, fue él.  
Tomando al instante la figura de su amada, descubrió el cabello que tapaba su rostro y Lilia finalmente pudo verla; pero era irreconocible. Deformada de una forma distinta a la anterior, Yasuo sintió también que su mano podía atravesar su cuerpo, y ella desaparecía. No su forma física, su espíritu. Dejaba de existir entre sus dedos, ante sus propios ojos. Por su culpa.  
El Espadachín lloró, e igualmente lo hizo la cervatilla.

≫ ──── ≪•◦ 🌪️ ◦•≫ ──── ≪  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado bajo el árbol, cuando dormía perdía totalmente la noción del tiempo. Aunque nada demasiado importante para alguien que residía en el Reino Espiritual.   
Se decidió por permanecer quieto unos momentos más, cerrando sus ojos; como intentando consolarse a sí mismo por la horrible jugada que la ilusión le había hecho pasar hacía unos instantes. Aún sentía la desesperación en el pecho si pensaba demasiado en ello.  
No obstante, luego de unos momentos le pareció oír unos pasos suaves a sus espaldas, algo alejados. Prefirió no prestarle atención, de no ser por el detalle de que cada vez estaban más cerca. ¿Sería entonces un Demonio? ¿Un Espíritu Errante? Sin pensarlo mucho más tomó el mango de su espada, como preparándose para esperando el más mínimo movimiento repentino para así atacar. Más su cuerpo y su alma se relajó al sentir que, de esa misma dirección, se aproximó una ráfaga de viento capaz de sacudir sus prendas con esta, al mismo tiempo una flor cayó de una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. ¿Siempre había sido un cerezo?  
—Amor mío...  
Soltó el mango del arma, y abrió sus ojos en su totalidad. Era imposible. No creía, no debía ser ella.  
—¿Dónde estás?  
—... Aquí estoy, Janna. —reaccionando más rápido esa vez, sentía los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse.  
La brisa se intensificó, y a su lado izquierdo, apareció con los pies sobre el césped la figura del Espíritu Protector de la Espada Sagrada, quién lo miraba atenta y con una expresión digna de alguien quién sabe lo que hace. Pero Yasuo aún no podía creerlo.  
—Te he buscado insaciablemente.   
—¿Qué haces aquí?   
—He venido a verte. Mi corazón rogaba por pasar hasta el más diminuto de los instantes contigo.  
Arrodillándose a su lado, los vestidos de Janna tocaron totalmente el suelo y el viento a su al rededor se detuvo. Su cabello, largo y oscuro, cayó sobre sus hombros mientras el hombre expectaba cada detalle de ella en profundidad, cerciorándose entonces de que, en efecto, se trataba de su amada.   
—... ¿Cómo llegaste?  
Ella, entonces, bajó la mirada un instante.  
—La brisa me guió, y supe que si la seguía llegaría hasta tu lado. Sin tí, el viento me abandonaría, Yas.  
Acercándose, Janna levantó una de sus manos para llevarla al pecho desnudo del hombre. Yasuo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal ante su tacto. Era frío.  
—... Dioses, sí eres real. —mencionó ella, como si hubiese estado pasando por las mismas tribulaciones que él.  
Sin perder el tiempo la mujer optó por abalanzarse encima suya y abrazarlo con fuerza, una que parecía ser nula si la usaba en contra del cuerpo del Espíritu de la Valentía. Entonces, él también reaccionó, y correspondió al abrazo, atrapándola. Ella rió, una risa hermosa que si bien el albino ya había oído antes, esta vez fue especial. Fue sanadora y perfecta.  
Acariciando la espalda de la mujer, fue ella la que comenzó a repartir suaves besos por el rostro de su amado. Cortos y rápidos, se ocupó de no dejar rincón de su cara sin apreciar. Él devolvió la carcajada, soltándola un poco para brindarle cierta libertad de movimiento, la cual ella aprovechó para acomodarse mejor sobre su regazo y continuar.  
—Te he extrañado en una cantidad desgarradora. —deteniéndose, la pelinegra pronunció aquello mientras sus ojos jade trataban de leer los contrarios.  
—Lamento oír que te provoqué dolor.  
—No hay de qué preocuparse, a tu lado mis pesares se desaparecen, y puedo respirar.  
Yasuo pasó ahora sus manos por la diminuta cintura de Janna, tomándola en su totalidad, más nunca dejando de ser delicado. Lo último que quería era herirla.  
—Amor mío, yo... —acunando el mentón del albino en sus manos, volvió a hablarle— ... Te necesito. Más que cualquier otra cosa o persona que haya necesitado jamás.  
De los orbes color cielo del hombre cayeron lágrimas saladas, las cuales una vez más, la mujer se encargó de besar, para luego rozar sus labios entre sí en búsqueda de calmar al Espíritu de la Valentía. Verlo de aquella forma le atormentaba, más ambos sabían que en el fondo de sus corazones, no recidía sino la más pura de las alegrías. Aquello que siempre surgía a flor de piel cuando estaban juntos, y esta vez era especial; careciendo de cualquier similitud con alguna otra que hubiesen experimentado antes. Sólo eran ellos, dos seres etéreos con destinos completamente desiguales, desafiando sus propósitos y dedicándose a amarse hasta los huesos de manera eterna.

A varios metros, Lilia los admiraba expectante, con una sonrisa; pues siempre prefirió presenciar los sueños alegres que los deprimentes.   
Sin embargo aún se lamentaba por el Espíritu de la Valentía, pues tenía claro que sus pesares se duplicarían cuando verdaderamente abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta que aquél gozo experimentado no fue más que una fantasía, y que su amada Guardiana continuaba ahogándose bajo el agua, lejos de él.  
Ambos se veían condenados a esconder sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, reprimiéndolos, y sólo sintiéndose libres cuando el viento los bendecía y encontraban la oportunidad para verse; expresando su amor el uno por el otro.  
Pero ello sería, como parte de su maldición: siempre junto al lago.


End file.
